He Lives in You
by Goddess Of Metal
Summary: Strange visions haunt Leon's sleep and waking moments... All he sees is Cloud... where others cannot... Is he losing his mind, or has he gained another's light? Cleon, RiSo and Kairi/Tifa friendship
1. Prologue

Title: He Lives In You

Author: Metal Goddess

Summary: Strange visions haunt Leon's sleep and waking moments...All he sees is Cloud...where others cannot...Is he losing his mind, or has he gained another's light? (Cleon)

A.N: This is my first Yaoi fic, so be nice. A a warning to all who read this, if you don't like yaoi, then don't read. Simples.

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia characters that will appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_The Messenger is standing at the gate  
Ready to let go  
Ready for the crush  
_-The Messenger, Dissidia: Final Fantasy-

* * *

**Prologue**

A mixture of blood and feathers lay scattered around two heavily breathing warriors. It was obviously a very long battle.

The silver-haired warrior, known as Sephiroth, stood as the personification of the darkness within the warrior standing across fom him.

Cloud was barely able to hold his Ultima swords in his weakened arms. Gashes littered his battered body and he was pretty sure that he fractured something. Sephiroth, on the other hand, looked calm, if you could discount the fact that his one black wing was bent at a very odd angle.

"Your light has left you...all is lost to you..."

"Shut up!"

Cloud put all of his energy into a rushing charge, Ultima aimed for the dark angel's chest, but Sephiroth parried it effortlessly and used his free hand to swat Cloud to the ground, like and annoying bug.

Cloud landed painfully on the ground a few metres from Sephiroth. With Masamune in hand, Sephiroth walked up to the now pitiful looking Cloud, who was trying in vain to get up onto his feet.

"Poor, pitiful, broken, darkened little doll", sneered Sephiroth as he punctuated this statement by stabbing Masamune into Cloud's hand. "Is there even a word for a creature like you?"

'_No!...not now...not...when I...'_

There was suddenly a blinding flash of light that enmanated from Cloud, the focus point being his chest. The light seemed to hurt Sephiroth, who tensed in visible pain as it got brighter and brighter.

The light was suddenly tinged with red. Sephiroth looked down to see that Ultima was sticking out of his chest. Cloud was gripping the handle with both hands and a single black wing had appeared on his left shoulder blade. It was slowly turning grey...

"...Stay where you belong...in my memories..."

Sephiroth smirked, although one could see defeat in his eyes.

"I will never...be a memory..."

In a flurry of dark waves and black feathers, he was gone...no more. Cloud dropped Ultima from a now slack grip and he fell to his knees, a few feathers fell from his now white wing.

Cloud brought shaky hands up to his face and he cloudn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. He never felt so pure...so free...so light...

Wooshing sounds came from around him as hundreds of Heartless formed around him. A laugh was heard from the blond man as he collapsed to his right side, white wing dropping to cover his face and the upper half of his body.

Within the feathered cover, Cloud saw something glinting not too far from him, having dropped out of the chest pocket of his sleeveless shirt. Clous slowly reached and grabbed the item. Bringing it closer to him, he saw that it was a familar looking griever...

'_I guess...I couldn't return...lost property...'_

Cloud closed his around the griever as he pulled his white wing closer in on him self.

'_I'm sorry...Leon...'_

A horde of Heartless prepared all at one to jump on the warrior before, in a quick movement, they were all on top of him. A light escaped from their dark fingers, out of their reach and past the boundary of worlds...


	2. Chapter 1: Visions Of Pure Light

**Title:** He Lives In You

**Author:** Metal Goddess

**Summary:** Strange visions haunt Leon's sleep and waking moments...All he sees is Cloud...where others cannot...Is he losing his mind, or has he gained another's light? (Cleon)

**A.N:** Yay...someone actually read and reviewed my fic (I'm the type to get excited even when I get only 1 review). Same warning from the prologue applies. So, with that out of the way, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia characters that will appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

**Thanks:** To Have-A-Little-Hope, for helping me post this and to Wingsong5555 for giving me my first review for this fic. It only a pity that you didn't do a signed review, I would've replied.

* * *

_When the __light__ has sharply faded  
And you have lost your way  
Let another's love guide you  
It can turn blackest night into day._  
-Unknown-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Visions Of Pure Light**

_Pure light...It was everywhere, shining bright, illuminating the body floating in suspension, a blip, a spot in the otherwise perfect luminosity._

_A voice suddenly came from everywhere, yet nowhere. It was familiar...painfully familiar._

"_**It lead me to you...I have come across many boundaries to reside within you."**_

"_...But why me?"_

_The light suddenly got brighter, its brilliance almost engulfing the floating form within its warm compasses._

"_**It's because I care...and you do too..."**_

_The surrounding light suddenly melded into a shining orb, leaving the space around it barren and black. It raced toward the form and directly hit it, fusing it with pure, brilliant light._

_He felt light pool at his chest, resting within. It was so pure, he felt his heart was going to burst..._

Leon sat up suddenly, body throwing the blankets off his body as he gripped his chest, taking big, heaving breaths. That dream sparked something he hadn't felt in a long time. Why did his heart feel so full, so fit to burst?

"You're up."

Leon turned his head to see that, leaning against his bedroom door was Cloud, and he was sporting, the biggest wing he had ever seen on the blonde. It was a dazzling shade of pure white, and it contrasted beautifully with his black garb.

Cloud walked up to Leon as he took in Cloud's new feature.

"...What happened?"

"You suddenly collapsed in the middle of a battle. Those Heartless would've engulfed you if that light didn't shine. You've been out for two days now."

Leon suppressed the shame the feeling of shame at inadvertently letting his guard down in combat, and tried to remember the battle in question. Try as he might though, all he could remember was a bright light and a familiar voice. Leon impulsively looked over to Cloud and he suddenly had to ask...

"When did you get that white wing, Cloud?"

Cloud said nothing and just looked at Leon. He then, quite uncharacteristically, raised his hand and hit Leon around the back of the head. Leon grasped at his head as pain blossomed at the back of his head and neck.

"Look's like you're not quite awake yet, kid."

Leon suddenly widened his eyes in horror as he slowly looked up at the person in front of him. The man he had wholly mistaken as Cloud was none other than Cid. At Leon's horrified expression, the mechanic laughed loudly.

It just got worse for Leon, as suddenly, none other than Yuffie Kisaragi burst into the room, nearly breaking off the door in her haste.

"What happened? Is he awake yet?"

"Yes, but the kid's still out of it. As soon as he woke up and looked at me, he thought I was Cloud."

Yuffie and a 'fangirl-moment' expression on her face as she jumped onto the bed on her knees, bouncing the bed in her enthusiasm.

"Aw, so you had a dream about your Cloud, did you? Come on, you can tell me."

Leon groaned as he pushed Yuffie off the bed with one hand. She got up and glared at Leon, but he ignored her. He was NOT about to deal with one of Yuffie's _'Miss Yaoi Obsessed Fangirl_' moments when he had just woken up.

"Judging by all this noise, I would think that Leon has just woke up?."

Leon saw that Aerith had entered the room, probably because of the noise caused by the hyper-active ninja.

"Yeah, and the dumb kid thought I was Cloud."

Leon did a face palm as annoyance flashed over his normally stoic face. Did Cid have to tell the whole world? Aerith offered him a sympathetic smile.

"He'll be fine after a hot meal."

Aerith couldn't help but giggle as Yuffie began pestering him anew about his 'dream', saying that she needed 'inspiration' for her next 'work'. Cid slapped Leon on the back, laughing teasingly, but in a good-natured way, to which Leon glared.

Aerith also couldn't help but become worried about what Leon had supposed to have seen in his mind's eye, because, in the midst of Yuffie's fangirly banter and Cid's teasing, Leon had a expression on his face.

It was the expression of a man who was absolutely, 100 percent sure of what he had seen...


	3. Chapter 2: Here, There and Everywhere

**Title:** He Lives In You

**Author:** Metal Goddess

**Summary:** Strange visions haunt Leon's sleep and waking moments...All he sees is Cloud...where others cannot...Is he losing his mind, or has he gained another's light? (Cleon)

**A.N:** Think back to KH 1...

**Disclaimer:** The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia characters that will appear in this fic belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here, There And Everywhere**

Leon rushed about in a very 'Leon-manner', opening doors and looking before closing the, muttering curses under his breath. This process was repeated around the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's base twice. Aerith watched his behaviour with a raised eyebrow.

When he went to go outside, Aerith decided to bite the bullet and ask Leon…

"Leon, what's wrong?"

"…Damn pixies stole from my box."

The box Leon referred to was a lockbox filled with two treasures that held a special significance to Leon. Somehow, the Gullwings had broke into the lockbox and made off with the two items.

Finding his lockbox empty, and thinking of the usual suspects, he went on a 'pixie-hunt' for the tiny three. Aerith, while sympathising with Leon, suddenly found herself feeling sorry for the Gullwings.

"I'll help you look. They can't have gone far."

"Thanks, Aeri—"

Leon trailed off as he looked toward the wall of the base.

"…Leon."

Aerith turned to look at what Leon was seeing. After seeing nothing herself, she turned back to Leon who had a slight look of disbelief on his face, about as much as the gunblade wielder would allow himself to express.

What Leon saw, as he ignored Aerith's concern, was Cloud in his one-winged glory. Leon stared more than he should have, as he vaguely wondered why no-one else could see him.

This Cloud slowly pointed to a corner of the base and Leon followed the finger's direction with his eyes. What he saw in his line of sight was Merlin's magical bag…

Leon brushed past Aerith as he walked toward the bag. Giving it only one moment of scrutiny, he wrenched it open to find the three sly pixies hiding within.

Yuna tried to give Leon a faux innocent smile, but he was having none of it. He crossed his arms and gave them a 'cough-it-up-or-else' look as the trio flew sheepishly out of the bag.

"Where is it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Leon's glared deepened, making the teeny-bopping trio jump. Rikku hastily took out a medium sized bag out of no-where. Leon snatched it out for her tiny hands. Opening the bag and checking it, he scanned its contents with a scowl and looked back at them with another cold glare.

"You left something out."

They shook their heads furiously, but Leon only gestured roughly with his open palm. Paine reached behind her back and produced an intensely bright green crystal orb, which was faintly glowing.

Leon snatched it out of her hand and took a moment to appreciate the crystal anew. It was given to Leon as a gift by Cloud. When Leon commented that Cloud didn't seem the gift-giving type, the blond just replied that it would help him out someday. Its soft glow and gentle green hue reminded him so much of Cloud's eyes…

Suddenly remembering what he had seen, he turned to where he had seen Cloud. Leon could barely contain his disappointment when he saw that the blonde warrior had disappeared.

Clenching his right hand in frustration, he turned back to the Gullwings, who visibly went 'eep'.

"…You have ten seconds…"

They didn't need to be told twice as they flew out of the base, dodging around Aerith in their haste to get to the door. Aerith turned worriedly back to Leon.

"Leon, I—"

"I'm going for my rounds!"

Leon strode past Aerith, leaving a cold breeze in his wake, as he stuffed the orb and the other item in his pocket as he strode out the door, grabbing his gunblade as he did so and slamming the door behind.

Cid walked into the room, yawning as he did so. He saw Aerith standing in the middle of the room, shoulder slumped sadly.

"What did I miss?"

Aerith turned to Cid, sighing as she did so and proceeded to tell him what happened.

* * *

The week didn't get any better for Leon. He kept seeing visions of Cloud everywhere...

When he was in the bailey, he saw Cloud, who pointed behind him saying 'look out', just mere seconds before a Heartless ambush, saving Leon from having his head cleaved in half...

When he was in the Crystal Cavern, Cloud was there, beckoning him to move forward, after which, Leon walked forward, a falling rock crystal fell inches away from Leon's head...

When Leon was alone, the vision of Cloud would appear, recalling the days when Radiant Garden was bright and full of nature, or just to talk to Leon...

Leon often wondered to himself if some Heartless attached itself to him, taking the form of someone so...familiar, to drag his heart to darkness.

He quickly dismissed that thought. Whenever he looked at this vision, he felt nothing but light, and the feeling of his heart feeling like it was going to burst returned with full force.

Regardless, Leon could not continue his life until he knew what these visions meant...

* * *

Cid, Yuffie, Tifa Merlin and Aerith gathered at the table in the base, with varying looks of shock as they read the letter that was left there that very morning...

_To the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee,_

_I believe that I am not of sound mind lately. I keep having these strange visions, and while they are not hostile in any way, and have saved my life on more than one occasion, I believe they are affecting my work._

_So, I am taking myself of the committee until such a time as I can figure out what these visions mean_

_~Leon~_

Aerith sighed as everyone else tried to digest this news.

"Oh, Leon..."

* * *

It had been a week since Leon took himself of the Restoration Committee, and he was still no closer to figuring out what these visions of Cloud meant.

He sat on the edge of the cliff in the Dark Depths, the last place Cloud was reported to have been seen last, in his battle against Sephiroth...

Cloud suddenly appeared, sitting on a rock not too far from Leon. The brunet only noticed him when he spoke.

"**We fought against many Heartless in the paths behind us...a thousand Heartless...you lost something there..."**

Leon didn't bother asking about what he had meant, he just stared out into the distance. Cloud and Leon spent a comfortable silence together and, were it not for the familiar feeling in his chest and the light he felt from the vision, he would've thought the vision disappeared in the silence.

He took a little comfort in that. Leon laughed dryly at the thought, though...

"Am I...going mad..."

The vision just continued staring into the distance.

"**I don't know...all I feel is your heart...so I don't know about your mind..."**

Cloud suddenly turned his head to look behind him, and Leon heard that familiar voice before he even had a chance to turn around himself to see who it was.

"Heya, Leon."


	4. Chapter 3: Let me help you

**Title:** He Lives in You

**Author: **Goddess of Metal

**Summary: **Strange visions haunt Leon's sleep and waking moments...All he sees is Cloud...where others cannot...Is he losing his mind, or has he gained another's light? (Cleon, with mentions/hints of RiSo and Tifa/Kairi friendship)

**A.N: **I can't believe it's been so long since I updated. But I recently got a copy of KH3D (Dream Eaters are so feckin' cute, dammit! X3), and my friend recently lent me his copy of KH2 (Ah, nostalgia) to play, so I was inspired to write again. This chapter will allow me a brief foray into my OTP (RiSo, of course). Hope you can forgive me for not updating, so please read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia characters that will appear in this fic belong to their respective owners

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let me help you**

Leon turned his head and saw that it was Sora, who had a sunny grin on his face. Giving him a grunt of acknowledgement, Leon turned his gaze back to the castle in the distance. A few moments later, he saw Sora sit down beside him out fo the corner of his eye. Sora let his legs dangle over the edge of the cliff, as he rested his hands behind him, leaning backwards.

"What've you been doing since I last seen you?" inquired Leon, seeing as it had been a while since he last seen the Keybearer.

"Me and Riku just took our Mark of Mastery. Riku passed in the end, and now me, Riku and Kairi are travelling to train with our Keyblades."

"You didn't pass, I take it?"

"Nah, I didn't pass, but I can always take it again", assured Sora with a wave of his hand. "Riku became a true Master...I'm happy for him..."

Leon looked to the boy beside him and saw that there was a proud, but distant smile on Sora's face. He noticed Sora didn't seem the least bit bitter for having not passed while Riku did. Leon give a small chuckle and looked back at the distance.

"Maybe you should tell him that...maybe it'll make him happy."

Sora cheeks gained slight colour and he stratched his cheek nervously. There was companiable silence for a while before Sora decided to break it.

"Aerith told me you left the Committee..."

Leon surpressed a wince at the blunt conversation starter. He give a weary sigh, not know where to begin explaining his predicament. But then, he figured, if anyone could shed some light, it was probably a Keyblade Bearer.

"You know it as well as I do, even more so probably...Cloud disappeared to fight Sephiroth and hasn't been seen since..."

Sora nodded with a grimace, remembering the beyond brutal battle with Sephiroth, not quite remembering how he was able to survive in the first place.

"...I keep seeing these visions of Cloud. I swear he's real, but no one else seems to see him but me..."

"Visions?"

Leon nodded with sigh.

"I don't know how else to describe it" muttered Leon as he placed a hand on his face as he spoke. "He's there...when I sleep, when I'm awake. It's...maddening..."

"Maybe you just tired and, for some reason, you have Cloud on the brain, so that's why you see him", replied Sora with a shrug, although the situation Leon described seemed...familiar.

Leon shook his head and placed his hand on his chest, over his heart...

"I thought that, but...whenever I see these visions of Cloud...my heart feels so full of light, fit to burst...like's there's something within me, reacting to this image..."

Sora sat up straight, the words striking an chord with him. Something similar happened before...but where?

"Leon-"

Sora was cut off as a familar woosh sounded behind them, and in an instant, Leon and Sora bolted up and looked to see a swarm of Heartless. They got into battle stances, grimly determined against the horde.

"...Ready?"

"You know it!"

The battle began in earnest. It was mostly a collection of weak Heartless, but the sheer number of them eventually worn down the gunblader. As he sliced through another Shadow, he quickly glanced to Sora, who had cast a Thundaga spell, obliterating a good number of them.

For all their efforts,though, several more seemed to appear in their place. Leon and Sora eventually ended back to back, surrounded by Heartless, the familarity almost ironic to Leon.

"Okay...I'm getting bored", quipped Sora.

"Maybe we should try going for the leader who just appeared", said Leon as he pointed to strange cloak-wearing Heartless, whose body seemed to be made of a viscous black liquid that dripped onto the ground. Leon and Sora looked at each and nodded briefly before breaking from the main horde to pursue the supposed leader.

The leader screamed; a loud banshee-like wail that cut through your head, body and heart. As Leon and Sora both clamped their hands desperately to their ears to block out the scream, Leon felt his own heart constrict, as if whatever was in there was reacting to the noise.

The scream turned the weaker Heartless into the same black liquid that coated the leader. The leader continued screaming as the black liquid was drawn to it. It covered the Heartless and seemed to meld with it, increasing it's body mass. It grew larger and larger until it finally grew to several stories above Leon and Sora. The screaming stopped and they both removed their hands from their ears apphrehensively as they slowly looked up at the oily black Heartless.

The large Heartless didn't give them any warning; it extended it's arm straight for them, giving barely enough time for Leon and Sora to dodge it's attack. It slowly retracted its arm, leaving an oily black stain that eventually faded away.

Leon tried a slash to its torso, but found his gunblade stuck fast in the sticky liquid. The more Leon pulled, the deeper it seemed to go. The Heartless gave what could've interpreted as a mocking laugh before raising an arm to strike at Leon.

"FIRAGA!" cried Sora, aiming his Keyblade.

The creature recoiled with a ghastly scream as it burst into flames. The heat seemed to loosen the liquid somehow, allowing Leon to free his gunblade. He jumped out of the Heartless reach, and landed beside Sora.

"At least we know it's flammable", remarked Sora.

"Our blades are useless, unless you feel like having a game of tug-o-war with your Keyblade", replied Leon.

Sora nodded and pressed a finger to a small communicator nestled in his ear.

"Riku, get Kairi and anyone who knows a fire spell to the Dark Depths! There's a giant Heartle-GAHH!"

Sora never finshed his sentence as the Heartless in question drew one arm back and swatted at Sora like a bug. Sora flew with a cry, straight into the rocky wall, knocking him unconscious. Leon 'tched' and steeled himself in front of the creature. The creature extended his arm and pinned Leon to the ground. The force caused him to drop his gunblade, which slid out of reach.

Leon struggled against the oily mass, the dripping blackness running down the Heartless' arm and onto the trapped man. It eventually covered his body, and filled his lungs. Leon felt his awareness waver, he was helpless as his strengh faded.

_S-stop...someone...please_

"...Wake up."

Leon's eyes suddenly opened. He looked, almost blearily, around as he noticed that he seemed to be back in the Old Radiant Garden. He quickly checked himself over, seeing none of the blackness that had previously covered him.

"Leon."

Leon turned his head to whomever had called his name, and saw the one white-winged Cloud, sitting on the edge of a nearby flowerbed, with his arms crossed. Leon subconsciously reach an arm out to him, before catching himself, and retracting it.

"Where-"

"Your heart", said Cloud as he cut Leon off.

"Then what are you doing in my heart, Cloud?" countered Leon.

"Beats me, but I do know one thing...you're helpless now."

Leon the blond a glare. He know what he was talking about, but if it's one thing Leon hated in any given situation, it was feeling helpless.

"You need help, Leon. I can give it to you", said Cloud simply as he approached the gun-blader and held his hand out to him.

"Why should I trust you. I don't even know if you're real...", asked Leon warily.

"You'll die.", was Cloud's blunt response.

Slowly, Leon's hand reached out to Cloud's outstrectched one, but they still didn't connect. Leon still didn't like asking for help.

"Leon...let me help you."

Leon looked into Cloud's mako blue eyes and nodded before firmly taking his hand. A light bloomed from the clasped hands, that grew and grew, until it covered the two men and the surrounding area of Leon's heart. Leon felt very being melt and coalaese again, and light engulfed his body.

He felt his eyes opened of their own volation, and his body moved at the whim of another. It was an uncomfortable feeling...but he trusted Cloud.

His vision grew dark, and he knew nothing else.

* * *

Riku ran full tilt down the Crystal Fissure, in the direction of the Dark Depths. Kairi, Aerith and Yuffie (who had an armful of fire materia) were several paces behind him, trying their hardest to keep up with the Keyblade Master.

Having gotten part Sora's message before it cut off, Riku gathered Kairi and a few of the other members of the Restoration Committee, explainng in clipped tones the situation as he knew it, before taking for the Dark Depths, not even seeing if the others were following or not.

Having arrived, he quickly scanned the area, his eyes coming to the monsterous, oily-black Heartless that seemed to be focused on one spot in the ground. Hearing a strained noise to his right, Riku whipped his head and saw Sora on the ground, groaning as he regained consciousness.

"SORA!"

Riku quickly turned around to regard the others, who had only now caught up with him.

"Aerith, you're with me! Kairi, Yuffie, blast the Heartless with fire for now!"

Both girls nodded, before dashing toward the Heartless. Riku and Aerith ran to Sora, who was slowly getting up. Riku quickly kneeled beside him, using an arm to support his shoulders, helping him sit up. Sora gingerly reached a hand to the back of his head. He brought his hand back to his face, and saw that it was coated with blood.

A green light engulfed Sora, and he could feel the skin knitting together from the Curaga spell cast by Aerith. Riku quickly help Sora back to his feet, before giving Sora a quick once over, but still not quite letting go of the brunette.

"You okay?" asked Riku.

"I'm fine", assured Sora, rubbing the back of his recently healed head. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered that Leon was fighting with him.

"Leon!...what?..."

Sora tapered off as he and Riku noticed a light coming from area where the Heartless was holding down something. It burst through the thick liquid, dispelling it to reveal Leon, who was slowly getting up. Everyone froze.

Covering Leon, was a golden holograph of Cloud. He moved with Leon, or maybe Leon moved with him...Everyone stared at the phenomenon as another, smaller burst of light spiked at the strange Leon/Cloud's hand. The familar Buster sword appeared, and the being held the lofty sword to the sky, as more light gathered around him.

Anyone who knew Cloud, knew what he was going to do...

The Buster sword became six, and each one surrounded the Heartless. The creature in question was not about to let Leon/Cloud get away with it, and it extended an arm toward him, the oily appendage slowly closing in...

It never touched him...

Leon/Cloud rushed toward the creature with the sword he currently held and slashed at the creatures middle. The oily darkness that made up the creature's body discentragrated at the touch of the sword's light, and it managed to cleave through the Heartless with ease. Cloud/Leon then warped to another sword and slashed at another part of the Heartless with the same ease.

The process was repeated 5 times, each slash targeting a different part of the Heartless' anatomy. When Leon/Cloud grabbed the sixth sword, he shot to the sky and raised the sword, before bringing it down on the Heartless. The Heartless fell apart as Leon/Cloud landed on his feet among the scattered limbs of the creature.

The limbs started twitching, slowly starting to move to each other. Leon/Cloud turned to the stunned spectators.

"Now, burn it!" exclaimed Leon/Cloud, in a strange amalgamation of each man's voice.

The three Keybladers and Yuffie caught themeselves before burning away every trace of the Heartless. Once the creature was dealt with, everyone in the Dark Depths turned to Leon/Cloud.

"What happening?...Leon?...Cloud?" questioned Aerith, as she took one step toward him.

The Cloud image dispelled in a burst of bright light that had everyone shielding their eyes. When it dimmed down, and the light clear from eveyone's eyes, there stood Leon. He looked at his hands before looking blearily at everyone.

"C-Cloud...Cloud i-is..."

Leon collapsed. As his vision turned black, and everyone rushed to him, he could've sworn he heard Cloud's voice.

_"Look...for Cosmos..."_


End file.
